


Recruiting Jasper

by Anonymousloser666



Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [6]
Category: Hellbound (Web Series)
Genre: A is only mentioned, Alcoholism, Jon is sick of everything, Multi, NIGHTMÆR is a little gremlin, Randall and Jasper are not friends, Todd and Rafael are only mentioned, basically just what led up to the scene with NIGHTMÆR trying to recruit Jasper, because its Randall, but he is sort of nice to his rebellion, quite the opposite, s1 e3 "Crash Landing", they lowkey hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666
Summary: Everything that led up to the scene where NIGHTMÆR recruited JasperTakes place during episode 3 "Crash Landing"
Relationships: Jasper & Randall (Hellbound), Jon & Jasper (Hellbound), NIGHTMÆR & Jon (Hellbound)
Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009536
Kudos: 2





	Recruiting Jasper

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the creator of Hellbound. Yes this is canon. Message me on Instagram (@fluffyenderpug_art) if you want confirmation

"Jon!"

The half elf got up and walked over to NIGHTMÆR, who had called for him. "Yes, sir?" Jon asked the gremlin. It was very odd. Though NIGHTMÆR was very much the one in charge here, Jon still had to look down at him due to the significant height difference.

"Did you get rest?" NIGHTMÆR asked with a mischievous smile

"I guess" Jon responded nonchalantly. In reality, he had not in fact gotten much sleep. Not due to poor living conditions, though. He was use to that. Living with the rebellion pretty much made you homeless. No, he was kept up remembering how he had ticked off the short overlord.

How he had called 'MÆR defective...

Though he would never admit it, Jon was afraid of him. He had seen how he had used his powers over people like soldier A-99 during the war. He knew that, if he wanted to, NIGHTMÆR could easily kill him.

And once you die in Hell, there is no more afterlife for you.

"Good" NIGHTMÆR responded. Of course, he knew Jon was lying, but this lie was small. He would let it slide. "If you recall, we are recruiting a certain feline named Jasper"

"Feline, you say?" Jon asked, confused. Were they recruiting a stray cat???

"He's a hybrid" NIGHTMÆR clarified. "Half human, half cat. You should know a thing or two about being a hybrid, given your heritage" It was true. Jon's dad was an elf but his mother was human.

"Okay, sir" Jon agreed, not wanting to anger him. He was on thin ice already. "Should I wake the others?" He asked, gesturing towards the sleeping Christine, Alex, Sally, and Riley. "No" NIGHTMÆR responded, confusing Jon. "Just you. They haven't called me defective, and this should be an easy mission"

Jon sighed and put on his skull battle makeup.

At The Flaming Buzzard, Randall was drowning his endless sorrow in vodka yet again. "What brings you here today?" Ren asked in ASL, concerned. Randall chuckled darkly in response. "I was reminded of an old enemy. I'd rather not think about it"

"I thought you can't get buzzed" Ren replied in ASL, confused. "The flavor brings me joy" Randall responded, tired of this conversation. Just then, his worst nightmare walked in.

Jasper.

"о, черт возьми" Randall cursed in Russian upon noticing. Jasper heard this and looked up, glaring. "If you two are gonna brawl, please take it outside" Ren requested in ASL.

"I'm not looking to send anyone to the hospital" Jasper said with a menacing smirk. Randall groaned in annoyance. Just then, a voice boomed from outside.

"JASPER!"

The two ran out to see NIGHTMÆR, legs stretched out high in the air. Jasper looked over to see Jon, who gave a half hearted smile. At that same moment, Rafael, Todd, and the alien ran over. "Oh, hello Todd" NIGHTMÆR said with a menacing smirk

This was sure to be interesting


End file.
